You People are Wacked
by Christy O'Neal
Summary: The Fang Gang ends up in Sunnydale and absurdity ensues. Response to a challenge.


TITLE: You People are Wacked  
  
AUTHOR: Christy  
  
SPOILERS: Smashed  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Joss owns all, I own nothing. I just like to play with the characters and put them back when I'm done.  
  
FEEDBACK: Please. moneal@poboxes.com  
  
  
  
"We are such losers", Buffy says to Xander, Anya and Willow. "Here it is Christmas Eve and we are at the Bronze listening to this crummy band."  
  
"Yeah, well it could be worse", says Xander, "Spike could be here."  
  
Just then the door opens, in walks……. Angel wearing a baby carrier, Cordy, Gunn, Wes and Fred. They all look dazed and confused.  
  
"What the…." Says Gunn.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asks Buffy in a bewildered voice.  
  
"I'm not sure, we were going to the karaoke bar and ended up here instead", says Fred.  
  
"You were taking a baby to the bar?" demands Anya.  
  
"Well, yeah. He goes everywhere with me. Why do you think I have this stupid baby carrier strapped to my chest? Plus, I can't very well leave him with Harmony now can I?" Angel answers  
  
The door opens again. In walk Tara and Dawn. "You guys forgot Dawn again! I'm tired of being her mom. You take her for awhile" says Tara.  
  
Tara turns and leaves, Willow chases after. "Baby, I need you", she says over and over.  
  
A few minutes later Willow returns to the table without Tara.  
  
"Dawn, I'm taking you home, you are way to young to be in a bar", Buffy tells her.  
  
"But Angel has a baby here and I am WAY more mature than that baby", Dawn whines.  
  
"Dawn, don't push" Buffy warns.  
  
"I'm staying, that's that!" Dawn says while crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Whatever, stay", Buffy mutters.  
  
In walks Spike. "Ah, bloody hell! No one told me Peaches was going to be here" says Spike. He turns and leaves.  
  
"What's with him" asks Angel.  
  
"Oh, you know Spikey, always getting his panties in a wad over something" Xander replies.  
  
"Spike doesn't wear underwear" Buffy says matter of factly. She gets a perplexed look on her face wondering why she just volunteered that information.  
  
They all look at her strangely.  
  
"Man, this band is really crummy, let's go patrol" Buffy says trying desparately to change the subject.  
  
They all look at the band.  
  
"Is that Giles? Singing with the band" Wesley asks.  
  
"He is supposed to be in England. Willow, did you have another spell go horribly wrong?" Dawn asks.  
  
Willow looks sheepish.  
  
  
  
In the cemetary. Everyone is patroling and singing Christmas carols.  
  
They run into Spike "Bloody hell again. Why must you always torment me?"  
  
Spike and Buffy start beating each other up. None of the Scoobies seem to notice.  
  
After a few minutes, Angel finally says "Shouldn't we break them up or something?"  
  
"Nah, they fight like this all the time. Something to do with the chip and Spike only being able to beat up Buffy. Plus, they seem to enjoy it" Willow responds.  
  
"Yeah and it keeps them from having sex" say Anya.  
  
Now I remember why I left Sunnydale, these people are all wacked, thinks Angel.  
  
Buffy and Spike are rolling around on the ground making out. Again, no one seems so notice.  
  
"Hey guys, this is boring. Let's go look for the big bad", say Xander.  
  
They all agree and move on. It starts snowing.  
  
"Willow!" they all say at the same time.  
  
"What, it's pretty" she replies.  
  
These people have serious problems, Angel thinks again.  
  
  
  
Two hours later they all meet up at the Magic Box.  
  
"Any luck finding the big bad" Xander asks.  
  
Everyone says no.  
  
"This stinks, we usually know who the big bad is by now" complains Buffy.  
  
"Hello," Willow says jumping up and down "Big bad here (pointing at herself), I'm the big bad, God, you people are so blind. What do I have to do, hit you over the head with an anvil?"  
  
Just then Oz wakes up and thinks, Now that was a strange dream.  
  
  
  
Here is the original challenge-  
  
buffy and all the scoobies  
  
crossover with angel- including cordelia, gunn, wes, fred  
  
*AND* angels new baby!!  
  
must be set during christmas  
  
dawn acting rebelious  
  
willow trying to get back together with tara  
  
giles coming back  
  
snow in sunnydale  
  
big bad  
  
oz returning  
  
_include 3 of the following___  
  
training room  
  
the bronze  
  
graveyard  
  
xander's apartment  
  
the magic shop 


End file.
